Jinnai's Predicament
by CrossworldNoMiko
Summary: Its Breeding Season. Will Jinnai be forced to cooperate? Short fic. R for lemon ^_^ COMPLETE!
1. Jinnai's Betrayal

****

Jinnai's Predicament

By CrossworldNoMiko

I don't own El Hazard or the characters in it. I only own the creativity that led to this fanfic. This is to the Jinnai/Diva lovers out there.

__

************************************************************************************

::letter begins::

_What a big mouth I have. I should've known better. I shouldn't have said anything at all. But what was I supposed to do? Our army of thousands has diminished to a few dozen, and we need a strong force if we are going to take over Roshtaria…not to mention El Hazard! All I did was inform Diva of this problem, and now…_

Jinnai quickly hid the pencil and pad behind his back as he heard approaching footsteps. He couldn't stand it. Why should he, of all people, have to suffer through such a horrible ordeal? It was absurd! Downright embarrassing!!! After all, he was Lord Katsuhiko Jinnai, leader of the Bugrom empire, President of Shinanome High School, and ruler of El Hazard. How shameful to be reduced to a slave of his own predicament. And in such unsuitable conditions…

The footsteps came to a halt on the other side of the cell door. A knock was heard, and then, "Ki-ki ket ko shi he ko."

Jinnai frowned and narrowed his eyes. "No! I refuse to participate in such a barbaric ritual!"

"Chi chi cho sho ha na."

Jinnai's eyes widened at that statement, as he clenched his fists, trying to keep his composure. "Oh?" he managed. "Is that a threat?" Who does he think he is, talking to me like that?

Jinnai waited for the response. Several minutes passed, and finally. "Ho hi…e ko."

The high school student stepped back in fear. He gulped, trying so hard to breathe. When he finally digested those last words, he could barely choke out the words… "…a promise…"

__

::letter continues::

_Damn, I'm in deep shit now. Diva is really serious about Breeding Season. Well, I've been thinking carefully, and I think I've found a way out. Groucho has always been faithful to me, no matter what the circumstances. I plan to use him to let me out of here. His loyalty knows no bounds. How could he possibly refuse?_

More footsteps. The sound of a key turning in the lock. Again, Jinnai hid his writing tools and waited. When the door opened, Jinnai's face took on a twisted grin.

"Groucho! Oh Groucho, my dearest friend!" Jinnai opened his arms wide and rushed over to the big bug before him, throwing his arms around him. "Oh Groucho, I knew you'd come! After all, we are friends aren't we?"

Groucho looked confused (as usual). His master had never acted like this before. Did he really care? Did he really consider him a friend? Groucho looked at Jinnai, whose head was upturned, eyes filled with forced, mock tears. But Groucho couldn't tell the difference. Over-filled with joy, he couldn't resist the urge to show his own affection. So he accepted Jinnai's embrace and squeezed him as tightly as he could.

Lost in the giant's hold, Jinnai wasn't looking so good. He felt like whoopi cushion. All the air was being squeezed out of his body. In this breathless stupor, he mentally slapped himself for acting so rashly. When Groucho finally let him go, Jinnai sank to the ground in a twisted heap. He really should think before he acts. That's what got him into this situation in the first place. Jinnai stood up carefully, wiping the dust off of his uniform. He cleared his throat, preparing to speak, when Groucho grabbed him by the wrists.

"Hey! What are you…" Great! Just Great! Out of the corner of his eye, Jinnai could see Margaret holding a pair of handcuffs. He looked at Groucho with an expression of betrayal. "How could you? After all I've done for you!!!"

Groucho shrugged, as Margaret put the cuffs around his master's wrists. "Kro ke schi chi te tu to."

His jaw dropped. _Nothing Personal? _He couldn't control himself any longer. "Nothing Personal!?!?" Jinnai leapt at Groucho, successfully wrestling him to the ground. The anger seemed to add to his strength as he grasped his betrayer's neck and wrung it as hard as he could. "I should've known that I couldn't trust you! You were never there when I needed you! You bastard! You disgusting insect, Groucho. I'll kill you! You traitor!!!" Margaret took hold of Jinnai, trying to pry him off of his disoriented comrade. But Jinnai refused to let go.

Footsteps…running down the hall. But Jinnai didn't care. Hatred filled his whole being. All he could see was the oversized bug beneath him. Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted up harshly, torn away from his revenge. Margaret and Chico held onto his arms. He fought as hard as he could, but in the end was unsuccessful. His struggling was for nothing. His cries were for nothing. Yet, he continued to struggle, he continued to cry out. It all stopped when he felt a harsh blow to the back of his neck. And as he approached the ground, he heard nothing. He saw nothing.


	2. Diva's Orders

****

Jinnai's Predicament

By CrossworldNoMiko

I don't own El Hazard or the characters in it. I only own the creativity that led to this fanfic. This is to the Jinnai/Diva lovers out there.

Warning: This Chapter contains some lemony goodness ^_^

************************************************************************************

__

::letter begins::

You know… there comes a time in every ruler's life when he must admit defeat. I've come to realize that there is no way around my current situation. Diva is absolutely unmoving. And to tell the truth, its probably for the best. You can't maintain a Bugrom Empire without Bugrom. Not to say that I like the idea of having to engage in…that sort of activity. And with a bug no less. An amazingly beautiful one, but that's…

Jinnai thought for a moment about what he had just written. He quickly erased the last sentence, and wiped the remaining eraser dust off of the page. He paused again to further analyze the situation. What was this feeling in the pit of his stomach? Was he… scared? He chuckled nervously and wiped the sweat off the back of his neck. No, that couldn't be it. 'What then?' He tried to shake the feeling out of himself.

"Wait a minute…" he whispered. "Could this be..?" Butterflies… Jinnai, the ruler of El Hazard and Shinonome High School had butterflies? Well, after all, he was a… you know. He had never actually… done it, before. That is… he never seemed to be interested before. It had all seemed so trivial.

He sighed sadly. "Not so trivial now, is it…" So many questions and worries came to mind. 'What if I'm not good at it. What if I do something wrong? What if I… what if I can't get it up?' Jinnai put his pencil down and winced as he rubbed the back of his head. That's what he gets disobeying Queen Diva's orders. 'Damn that Margaret. She didn't have to hit me so hard.' He looked around the room he had woken up in, noting that there was a plus side to his little outburst. The walls were adorned with torches and dim lanterns. Gold-laced body pillows made up a third of the room furniture, while a canopied queen size bed filled up another third. The rest was taken up by an indoor hot spring, complete with a set of scented candles and massage oils. Jinnai stood up and walked over to the bed. This is where he would… He shyly raised a hand and brought it over the its surface, feeling the soft ,silken sheets.

Diva smiled from where she stood in the room's doorway. She couldn't help but giggle at the boy's hesitation.

Hearing that, Jinnai's heart skipped a beat, as he spun around to face his visitor. He watched as she slowly inserted a key into the wooden door. He heard the lock click into place, and that was when he realized that this was it. He could feel his excitement rising as his queen stepped into the light, revealing the curves underneath the thin robes she was wearing. His heart raced as she inched closer, smiling seductively. He was a bit scared, yet at the same time he was eager to go on. He wanted to touch her, to feel her warm skin against his own. When she stopped abruptly, Jinnai couldn't help but display a disappointed frown.

Diva scrunched her lips into a mock pout, teasing the young man for his impatience. She raised her arms above her head and began rocking her hips in a circular motion. Jinnai was caught in a trance as he followed every movement, his eyes dancing to the same rhythm. A soft clap brought his attention to her arms, as she raised them higher above her head and dipped down to her knees. Jinnai could feel his breaths quicken as she traced her entire body with her finger tips…that hair… those lips… her neck… her breasts…

Jinnai whimpered as he struggled to keep control of himself. He could feel his growing erection pressed uncomfortably against his pants. But he was so nervous, his knees were beginning to feel weak. He didn't know what to do. He reached for the bedpost and tightened his fist around it. It was all he could do to keep himself from collapsing. Divas hands glided back up her silky, caramel skin as she lifted her body up off of the ground, slipping her fingers between her robe and removing it in one smooth motion.

Jinnai watched as the robe fell to the ground, leaving the Bugrom Queen completely exposed. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to have her. Diva, as if sensing his need, wasted no time. She slid her hands around his cheeks and pulled him to her. Jinnai closed his eyes as their lips pressed together, softly at first, but with building ferocity. Parting his lips with her own, Diva slipped her tongue in, exerting a soft moan from her partner. Moments later, she broke the kiss only to take a quick breath.

Mmm. She tasted so good, Jinnai refused to let it end. Taking matters into his own hands, he cupped her features in his own hands and pressed on, exploring the insides of her mouth with his tongue. Diva was surprised, yet pleased with her companion's aggressiveness. Without parting, she let her hands wander down his clothing, removing his jacket and swiftly unfastening the buttons to his uniform. When she had finally freed him of his shirt, she shoved him onto the bed roughly and straddled over him, wrapping her fingers in the waistline of his pants. In a quick movement she tore through them, ripping them off of him. She paused to look at him for a moment, his hardened member waiting for relief. Jinnai blushed , unsure of what to do next as Diva scanned his entire body hungrily.

She crawled forward slowly, causing him to back up at the same pace. But as he felt the cold, stone wall against his back, he realized that there was nowhere left to go. Diva wrapped her knees around his waist, sitting on his portion, and began to gyrate her hips. Jinnai bit back a moan as gratification filled his senses. He was in such a haze, he didn't notice his arms being pulled up, one at a time, and tied to the bed posts. So when Diva stopped again, he sighed in frustration and watched as she slid down his body, off the bed, and place her hands on his thighs. He opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced when a sharp feeling of intense pleasure shot through him. He gasped as Diva slowly took the length of his penis into her mouth. She then ran her tongue the against his length, swirling it around the tip and causing Jinnai to grind his hips up. But firm hands held him in place. As Diva worked on him, he could feel the sensation rising, rising so much he thought he might burst.

When she stood abruptly, Jinnai glared at her. "Diva…" he managed, the urgency in his voice, rising. She pressed her finger against his lips, shushing him, then climbed back onto him and leaned in close.

"Patience, Lord Jinnai…" she whispered, planting a soft kiss on his lips… and his cheek… "patience…" and his neck…

Jinnai struggled against his restraints. This was torture. He wanted to make it stop. Yet at the same time, he wished it would last forever. "Diva.." he moaned again, causing her to look him in the eye. His eyes burned with desire. "Diva, please…" he begged.

She smirked, lifting her waist into the air, her opening hovering over his throbbing portion. She brought herself down, allowing his member to penetrate her opening. Jinnai was in total bliss as his queen rocked back and forth, sliding him in and out of her entrance. He fought against his restraints, wishing he could run his hands along her smooth body. His wish was granted when he felt the ropes loosen and his arms fall to the sheets. He slid his hands between them, caressing her abs with his finger tips, and slowly making his way up to cup her soft breasts. He massaged them, brushing his thumbs over the tips of her nipples. Diva gasped in reply, encouragement for the young ruler to repeat the action.

This was where he decided to take control. He rushed forward, claiming her lips once again, and rolling so that he was on top. He quickened their pace, thrusting into her full force as he could feel his peak approaching. Diva tightened her legs around him as she screamed in ecstasy, her orgasm causing her to squeeze her muscles. Jinnai could feel her chasm tighten, squeezing his organ to the brink. He yelled at the top of his lungs as he burst, spilling his seed into her gateway.

_____________________________________________________________

__

::dictation begins::

"Wow, that was amazing! To think that I had been worried about something so…so… After careful contemplation and wise judgment, I've appointed myself the Chief of Bugrom Population Control. There's only one problem…"

The room was filled with freshly laid eggs, all floating in what looked to be a heated mud bath. Groucho stood by the door, a pen and pad in hand, while Jinnai hung upside down from the ceiling, tightly bound in webbing. "WHAT AM I DOING IN HERE!?!?"

************************************************************************

CWMiko - Did you know that in an army of ants, the queen picks a mate, does the deed, and then feeds him to her offspring? 

Jinnai - NANI!?!?

CWMiko- Its true. Didn't you take Life Science?

Jinnai - But…

CWNoMiko - Don't worry, you'll talk them out of it… somehow ^^;

Jinnai - Yes, I'll just whoo Diva with my manly charm, and… Hey! Look what you've done to me!!!

CWNoMiko - What?

Jinnai - You've turned me into a…a…

CWNoMiko - Teenager with raging hormones?

Jinnai - No!!!! … … yes, but that's not what I meant… -_-!

CWNoMiko - Well, just look at all the attention you're getting now!

Margaret - ::waves and blows a kiss::

Jinnai - EEK! ::runs::

Margaret - Cho Cho Ma Ti! ::runs after him::

CWNoMiko - Aaaw… isn't that cute? So, was it good for you? ^_~ Maybe I'll use more muses next time, ne? ^O^ NOW REVIEW!!! Lol ^_^; Please?


End file.
